un amor sin freno
by mutsumiElric
Summary: el amor a veces no tiene freno, elricest, alphonse siempre anda pensando en su hermano que pasara, please dejen reviews,advertencia mala ortografia
1. Chapter 1

**Mutsumi: **hola, estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, se me ocurrió mientras veía la tele, este fic contiene elricest al que no le agrade puede cerrar la ventana y dejar de leerlo, gracias.

-------------------------------------Un amor sin freno -------------------------------

Cap I

Hace dos años que vivimos al otro lado de la puerta, Ed y yo no las hemos arreglado para tener aquí vidas comunes y corrientes claro que sigo extrañando la alquimia pero prefiero a mí nii- san que todo la alquimia del mundo.

Ed- Alphonse en que estas pensando te noto algo callado.

Al- nada, solo cosas-

Ed – Bueno ahora vengo –

Al- a donde vas –

Ed- a trabajar, o que más-

Al- es que bueno no se sabe contigo-

Ed- Insinúas que yo vago-

Al- no, pero uno no sabe-

Ed- bueno de todas maneras me voy, cuídate-

Al- tu también –

Edward sale del departamento dejando Al

Al-nii-san, bueno será mejor que limpie un poco, la habitación esta algo desordenada-

Alphonse va arreglando la habitación hasta que ve que Edward no tendió su cama

Al- Edward no tendió su cama de nuevo!!!!!, creo que ya tomo de costumbre que yo tienda ambas camas, tendré que hacerlo rápido ed regresa en 2 horas-

Alphonse iba a empezar a acomodar la cama cuando decide tirarse un rato en ella

Al- que sube que esta, huele bien, como quisiera sentir siempre este olor, sentir a mi nii-san –

De un momento a otro Al se queda dormido, y siente a su hermano cerca

Al- que pasa que haces aquí? Y porque me abrazas.

Ed-acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermano-

Sin preguntar ni nada edward mete su mano dentro del pantalón del pequeño y empieza masturbar el miembro.

Al- pero que haaacceees…!!!!!!?

Ed- intento excitarte o no te habías dado cuenta de ello -

Al-saca tu maaanoo de ahiiiiii aaaaa ………-

Edward saca sus manos que estaban cubiertas de la esencia blancal del niño y dice- y parece que conseguí hacerlo-.

Edward se iba abalanzar hacia su hermano cuando de repente ….

Ring, ring ring .suena el teléfono, Alphonse se cae de la cama y va a contestar

Al-hola-

.Alphonse esta ed por ahí-

-Noa?-

-si soy yo-

-no aún no ha llegado –

Cuando llegue dile que no se olvide del favor que me debe, bye-

-chau -

Alphonse se dirige de nuevo al cuarto.

Se sonroja y piensa – era solo un sueño pero me pareció tan real, porque abre soñado así, el es solo mi hermano , lo peor es que no es la primera vez que me pasa esto , y es que no puedo evitarlo me encanta su sonrisa y… pero que me pasa .

-me siento algo sucio será mejor que tome una ducha-

Alos 15 minutos alphonse sale de la ducha y se dirige a su cuarto.

Cuando de repente alguien abre la puerta del cuarto

-Al ya llegue-

Alphonse se sonrojo solo porque no tenia nada puesto, Al agarra la almohada de la cama más cercana y se la tira a su hermano mayor.

Al porque diablos me tiras eso-

Al- por lo menos a visa si vas a entrar no ves que me estoy cambiando-

Alphonse se coloca rápidamente la toalla

-Pero que te sucede Al en primera este también es mi cuarto, en segunda somos hermanos siempre nos hemos cambiado uno frente al otro y tres para que querría verte?-

Al solo dice –respeta la privacidad de los de más-

-bueno como quieras no pienso causar mas lío –

Edward sale del cuarto y a los 5 minutos sale Al .

Al-y que tal estuvo tu día-

Ed- calmado hasta que mi hermano sin razón alguna me tiro una almohada en la cara-

Al- ni-san las almohadas no duelen!-

Ed- pero me diste un buen susto –

Al-bueno entonces discúlpame esa no fue mi intención-

Ed-estabien. Pero de casualidad alguien me llamo?-

Al-si, era Noa-

Ed- seguro quiere que le pague lo que le debo-

Al-que le debes –

Ed- dinero es que la otra vez medio hambre y le pedí prestado dinero a ella -

Al-a-

Ed- cada vez que te llame estando yo o no estando dile que no estoy –

Al-porq?

Ed-me tiene arto a cada rato me llama para que le de lo que debo.

Al- entonces págale –

Ed. Eso pienso hacer pero talvez mañana o pasado mañana.

Al-Nii- san se responsable y págale si no siempre se te va a olvidar.

**Mutsumi: **que les pareció, si se que soy malísima para esto pero mañana continuo o sino pasado mañana


	2. Chapter 2

Mut:Lamento el retrazo, el colegio y distintas cosas no permitían continuar con mi historia pero voy hacer ahora un esfuerzo bueno creo que mejor comienzo

**Por cierto la letra cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes, y la letra entre parentisis son mis pensamientos.**

Cap 2

Al- a por cierto prepare el almuerzo-

Ed-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y a comer!-

Al- nii-san tu siempre pensando con el estomago-

ED- Es que tengo hambre o acaso quieres que muera famélico-

Al- esta bien-

Al se dirige a la cocina sirve dos platos de fideos y los coloca en la mesa, ni bien Al termino de poner los cubiertos Edward se abalanzó a la comida .

Al- valla creo que si tenías hambre-

Mientras Edward comía Alphonse miraba callado cada movimiento que hacia su hermano.

ED-mmmmm esto esta delicioso, ¿Por qué no lo comes, acaso ni siquiera te gusta la comida que turismo preparas, o te sucede algo .

Al- jeje no te preocupes estoy bien –

Ed- no sera que tienes fiebre y no me has dicho nada para que no preocupe –

Al- no para nada-

Alphonse empieza a comer sin dejar de quitarle la vista a su hermano

ED- no se que es?-

Al –que es que-

Ed- que es lo que tienes hace rato que no dejas de mirarme-

Al – perdón si te moleste, veo que ambos hemos terminado, lavare los platos-

Alphonse se dirigía a la cocina y escucha a su hermano que dice

Ed- eso no, déjame que yo lo haga es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haber comido lo que tu hiciste.

Al-pero…. – Al se sonroja

Ed- pero nada , tu siempre lavas los trastes deja que lo haga yo por esta vez-

Al-esta bien –

Al se acerca a ed para darle los platos pero se tropieza y cae sobre edward , los paltos salen disparados contra la pared y se rompen .

Ed- Alphonse, ¿estas bien?

Al abre los ojos y ve que la distancia entre el y su hermano es muy corta y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Al-si , caí sobre ti y no me dolió-

ED- si verdad , oie Aru sobre lo que te dije hace un rato mientras almorzábamos-

Al-¿Qué cosa?

Ed-sobre si tu estabas enfermo, estas seguro que no lo estas es que estas sonrojado- edward pone su mano en la frente de su hermano y dice- y estas sudando-

Al- estoy bien-

Ed- si estas tan bien , ¿me haces un favor?

Al-¿Cuál?

Ed- podrías salirte de encima mió -

Al- perdón-

MuT por ahora es lo único que e llegado a escribir prometo ser más puntual con mis fics eso me a hecho acordar que tengo que renovar mi fic en tus zapatos bueno bye .


	3. Chapter 3

Mut. ya regrese al atque conotro capitulo de este elricest el cual yo pienso que lo escribo muy lento y que me salio algo mal, es que nunka antes habia escrito algo asi, bueno menos palabras y mas obras.

-gracias por salir de encima mió , poco me falto para que se me fuera el aire-

_Espero que no se de cuenta, me da miedo el pensar como es que actuara si es que se entera._

_-_Al te encuentras bien-

-Nii-san estoy bien deja de repetirlo- _cuando el se preocupa por mi me pone aun más nervioso._

_-_Voy a hacer algunas cosas tengo que ver algo sobre un cohete que no salio muy bien que digamos - _que le pasara a Al , tengo el presentimiento de que me esconde algo, quisiera acorralarlo y obligarlo a que me lo diga, uy me esta volviendo a mirar de esa forma extraña otra vez será que hizo algo y piensa que me voy a molestar._

-Alphonse quiero que sepas que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en tu hermano mayor y que te va ayuda en lo que pueda, me entendiste-

-SI, pero por ahora no tengo ninguno-_si tengo uno y eres tu.-_Entonces dime nii-san que salio mal en el cohete.

_Edward no me respondió y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan._

_-_No te preocupes puedo yo solo –

-Esta bien pero se hace tarde en un rato tendremos que cenar-

- No te preocupes solo investigare un poco-

Y Edward se dirigió a su cuarto y me quede solo para poder ordenar mis ideas.

-Porque no puedo decírselo?-

-Acaso soy tan cobarde -

-No se ni cuando ni como me enamore de el al principio pensé que solo era cariño fraternal pero ahora ultimo me he dado cuenta no es así, también pienso que lo que estoy sintiendo no es correcto es mi hermano pero como suelen decir muchos, el amor es ciego-

-estoy decidido mañana se lo diré y si no me corresponde no lo obligare si es necesario alejarme para no hacerlo sentir mal lo are, bueno será mejor que haga la cena-

Paso un buen rato y Edward no bajaba y decidí subirle la comida.

-Edward te subí tu comi……..-

-Se quedo dormido –_ que lindo que es, cuando éramos niños también la misma cantaleta estudiaba hasta el cansancio._

_-_Que hago seria desconsiderado despertarle y si no come regañara por no decirle que se quedo dormido-

-Lo despertare , no hay de otra-

-Edward, hermano ya esta la cena, se hace tarde –

-Ni caso hace EDWARDDDDD!!!!!!-_Lo lamento hermano._

-AAA CARACHO LLAMEN AL FBI HAY UN LOCOEN MI CASA!!!!!!!-

-jajajaja NII-SAN no soy ningún loco, solo soy tu hermano que se preocupa por ti y te trajo algo de comer pero si no lo quieres…-

-Claro que quiero, perdón Al pero que susto que me diste, -

-Bueno me disculpo-

-a por cierto garcías por la cena-

-De nada- _ más bien gracias por hacerme reír-_

-y dime ed encontraste el problema?-

-aaaaaa y si mas o menos -

-No lo hallaste no es verdad-

-Mañana seguiré investigando –

-Bueno cuando termines de comer será mejor que vallas a dormir-

-Alphonse ya pareces mamá diciéndome cuando y como debo de hacer las cosas-

-jiji Bueno es que tengo razón te encontrado durmiéndote mejor descansa y mañana tendrás más energías-

-Ya entendí no sigas con lo mismo-

-Edward bueno ya que terminaste de comer voy a lavar los trastes-

-ya ,bueno te haré caso solo por que ya no puedo más-

y bajé por un buen rato y al momento que regrese a mi cuarto para descansar enoctre a mi hermano esperándome-

-pensé que estabas ya dormido-

-pensé esperarte –

-Que amable, bueno , Buenas noches Ed.

--Buenas noches Al-

-Edward me harías un favor –

-claro tu siempre me haces uno a mi-

-Hace tiempo, bueno desde que éramos pequeños que no dormimos juntos , se que suena ridículo y que ya estamos grandes pero-

-SI-

-Si?!-

-No hay ningún problema somos hermanos y siempre estaré para cuidarte –

-jeje gracias-_bien dormiré con mi hermano pero me da pena el pensar que tal vez solo seamos nada más que hermanos._

_Edward se acerco y se hecho en mi cama._

-buenas noches Al-

Buenas noches Edward-

Así pasaron 2 horas y Edward ya se había dormido yo en cambio no lograba conciliar el sueño seguía nervioso por lo que le diría a mi hermano mañana

Al rato me dio un sueño y no me resistí a dormir y involuntariamente me abrasé a mi hermano y así dormí toda la noche con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando a mi amado y con la esperanza de que el me correspondiese mañana…….

Mut :que les pareció, si como siempre escribo muy corto es que como dije antes los deberes del colegio no tan tregua bueno me despido , actualizare más seguido .bye .


	4. lo hare, me arriesgare

**Mut:** regrese de nuevo y feliz con mi nuevo mp3 que me regalaron, bueno jeje escribire antes de nada quiero decir que porfis dejen reviews porque e decidido que **el prox cap no lo escribo si no recibo por lo menos 2 reviews gracias**

Edward seguía dormido hasta que de un momento a otro son el despertador el cual con mucha pereza (y quien no) tuvo que apagar. se dio la vuelta y noto que su hermano ya no estaba.

Ed-_ya se levanto y lo mas seguro es que este haciendo el desayuno_ –

Después de unos 5min entra Al con una bandeja la cual contenía el desayuno de Edward.

Al-veo que ya te levantaste-

Ed- si, y dime a que se debe tanta hospitalidad –

Al-a que te refieres?...aaaaa lo del desayuno , pensé que seria buena idea traerlo ya que no bajabas-

Ed-no te hubieras molestado, Al estas bien?-

Al-aaa si lo estoy-

Ed –te noto algo nervioso-

Al-no es nada……….bueno de hecho quería darte algo-_es ahora o nunca si no me arriesgo no podré saber si el siente lo mismo por mi._

Ed-mmm aver de que sera..

Al-nii-san prometeme que te quedaras en la cama y que no abrirás los ojos-

Ed-que cosas dices Al pero bueno si eso quieres-

Edward se hecho inocentemente en su cama y cerro los ojos

ED-sea lo que sea Alphonse apúrate porque tengo que terminar lo del cohete-

Al-si-_porfin espero que me corresponda si dios todavía me escucha porfa kamisama tenme misericordia._

Alphonse cuidadosamente se coloco encima de su hermano se puso algo nervioso al sentir tan cerca la respiración del ser que tanto amaba estaba apunto de rozar sus labios pero..

Ed-Aru que haces, no voy abrir los ojos pero dime que haces?-

Al solo susurro ya lo veras .

Ed- ?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces el pequeño se armo de valor y antes que su hermano pudiera decir algo mas lo beso, edward oponía resistencia a pesar de que alphonse quería encontrar el momento en el cual pudiera deslizar suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano pero no obtuvo resultados, Alphonse decidió rendirse cuando de repente Edward abrió voluntariamente su boca dejando pasar la lengua de Al la cual no dudo en buscar a su compañera, de un momento a otro ambos se separaron la falta de aire se había hecho presente y no podían aguantarlo mas. Alphonse estaba sonrojado en cambio edward tenia una cara de sorpresa y susto a la vez Alphonse no tardo en darse cuenta de ello y comprendió que su hermano nunca lo correspondería.

Al-nii-san perdon! Si te hace feliz me iré ahora mismo –

Edward no dijo nada, Alphonse bajo de la cama y se dirigió al armario y saco de el una maleta y empezó a meter sus pertenencias en ella.

Al-nii-san no meresco tener un hermano como tu perdoname ,tu siempre te preocupaste por i y que hago yo te doy mal golpe perdon!!-

Edward estaba como en coma no decia nada(esta idotajejeje)

Alphonse termino de hacer su equipaje al poner un retrato de el y su hermano ,luego la serro-

Al-adios mi nii-san-

Entonces de los ojos del pequeño brotaron una lagrimas y se acerco a la perilla del cuarto para irse de ahí para siempre……

**Mut:** que tal les pareció porfis no me maten por dejarlo asi porfavor siquiera **envienme un review please** **o si no se acabo ya no mas de este fic cuidense**


	5. no te vayas

**Mut ** hola y sin mas retrazo mi fic

Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió una fuerza que le hizo retroceder y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano.

Ed-Aru no tebayas-

Al-nii-san yo solo soy un estorbo además es horrible lo que e hecho y anormal yo yo no tengo motivo alguno por el cual quedarme asi que por favor no me tengas lastima y dejame ir- de nuevo del rostro de Alphonse broto una lagrima.

Ed-hermano no digas eso te necesito-

Al dijo que necesitaba uy me volvi a sonrojar parezco semáforo.

Ed-entiende Al no podría vivir sin ti eres ……muy amable y eres especial para mi y…eres lindo-

Al-me dijo lindo-

Ed-que dijiste-

Al _creo que lo dije y no lo pensé ay ahora parezco un farol rojo_-

Ed-Al eres lindo y mas que eso por favor no me dejes-

Al-nii-san…….-

Edward estaba tan cerca de su hermano que no dudo y le dio un beso ,

Aru soltó la maleta haciendo que el contenido de ella se dispersara por toda la habitación.

Edward solo pudo sonreír y Aru solo lo imito.

Al-hermano pero esto esta mal no deberíamos somos…-

Ed-shhshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Al se que somos hermanos y hombres pero sabes que..el amor es ciego y puede con todo ama sin mirar a quien-

Al-nii-san jeje-

Aru estaba tan feliz su deseo se había hecho realidad no era un sueño ,entonces abrazo contadas sus fuerzas a su hermano y Ed no podía mas que ver lo con ternura.

AL-hermano-

Ed-mmm?-

Al-se me callo toda mi maleta tengo que recogerla-

ED-aya enseguida te suelto-

Ambos se agacharon a recoger las cosas hasta que edward se topa con el cuadro de el y su hermanito se había roto el vidrio y al levantarlo pudo notar que había algo detrás de la foto,saco ese algo con mucho cuidado para que aru no se diera cuenta y de inmediato se sonrojo , mientras tanto alphonse estava terminando de recoger sus camisas cuando noto que su hermano estaba detrás de el, Edward mostraba una sonrisa picara y maliciosa.

Al-te pasa algo?-

Edward le muestra lo que encontro detras de la foto.

Ed-y bien que me dices de esto-

Al_ ups ya no soy farol pero creo que ahora le puedo hace competencia a la nariz de Rodolfo el reno de Santa-_

Ed-mmm-

Al-jejej-

Ed-jejeje q?-

Al -niisan perdon no lo volvere a hacer .

Ed-_nunca pensé que mi hermano siendo la persona inocente que creía que era haya hecho esto -_

Al-no volveré a tomar otra foto asi te lo prometo-

Ed pero como es que lo hiciste-

Al-jeje arriba de la ducha en el baño había una pequeña ventana e introduje una camara con la cual te tome esa foto-

ED-_ay sonrojado se ve tan lindo se nota que esta nervioso-_Aru jeje nunk pense esto de ti me lo cuentas como si fuera un chiste-

Al-jejej-

Ed-no importa,pero que pícaro que eres hermano -

Al- oie este ya es tarde no quieres almorzar -

Ed m ya si es que no te molesta-

Al - no ara nada ademas yo tambien tengo hambre-

Entonces Alphonse se dirigia ala cocina .

Ed-pero aru antes quisiera que me prometieras algo-

Al sip pero que es-

Ed quiero que prometas que no intentaras volver a dejarme solo-

entonces edward toma de la mano alphonse este solo se sonroja

y sin que alphonse se percate su hermano mayor lo había llevado de nuevo al cuarto

Al-te lo prometo ,pero dime niisan que hacemos denuevo en el cuarto?

Ed-ya veras mi pequeño-

aL-_me dijo mi pequeño que lindo -_

.-:-:-.-:-:-:-:.-...-.-:-:--.-...-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-.--.-:-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-...--.-

**mut** aca otro capi que no tube muxas ideas pero ya queria enviarlo a porfa perdonenme por las faltas ortograficas , etc etc

bueno espero que allan disfrutado este capi y espero reviews si desean si no no importa jejejej cuidense OwO -


End file.
